The present invention relates to business software applications, and in particular, business software applications that have dependent objects.
Modern software applications rely on business objects programmed using object oriented programming languages. The business objects typically implement business concepts and operations for business processes. Some of the business objects are main objects and some objects are dependent objects that depend from the main objects. The dependent objects can't exist by themselves. For example, a graphical user interface (GUI) in a modern software application allows users to interact with a computing device by directly manipulating displayed GUI elements, such as input fields, graphical icons and visual indicators (e.g., buttons, tabs, etc.), and the GUI is typically supported by a main UI business object and many dependent business objects depend from the main UI object. Sometimes, the GUI allows a user to operate on dependent objects (e.g., add, delete and/or create/save the dependent object). The GUI also normally provides capabilities to save the dependent object after user key in data and trigger save dependent object.
Conventional business software applications handle dependent object creation by physically instantiating the dependent object before a user manipulates data. However, this will cause frontend-backend interaction and system resource occupation as soon as the user starts working on a dependent object, and thus, affects system performance from the beginning when the computer system interacts with the dependent object because the dependent object typically resides at the backend. Moreover, when the user wants to cancel the operation, the created dependent objects need to be physically deleted, which is a waste of system resources. Therefore, there is a need in the art to manage instantiation of dependent objects to save resources and reduce waste.